sinensisfandomcom-20200214-history
Sylvans
Sylvan Cultural Overview Sylvans are physiologically superior to humans, and have an older culture as well as longer lives. These facts give them a bit of a superiority complex. Some Elves somewhat consider it their obligation to be a guide for non-Elves, as they have documented the development of Humans and Orcans before Humans or Orcans had written language. Sylvans proclaim their influence helped Orcans develop a language, and it shows—both cultures have a similar pictographic language. Sylvan Creation Myth and Historical Beliefs The First Age: Usually considered the Sylvan creation myth, it describes how Sinensis, the world as Sylvans know it, was developed and shaped by powerful proto-god forces. It is a somewhat animist interpretation that is most popular with Druids. Humans have a similar creation myth, in which magical energies, which represent the Five Energies, were released at astronomic levels that fused the world together, creating the land and the sea, and the atmosphere. These rampant energies were mostly used up in the creation of Sinensis, but leylines, invisible magical conduits that run throughout the world, are remnants which still exist and have an effect on almost every aspect of the world—generally, villages and cities tend to settle on leylines. People are naturally drawn to places of high magical energy, even if they are not magically gifted themselves. The Second Age: Over many millenia, the proto-god forces that released the energies which created the world developed and became more concious, ushering in what the Sylvans call the Second Age. Some of the oldest gods, some of which are lost to history, are beleived to have formed from these forces. As these forces continued to wrest control of their power, and harnass it, they created life—plant life first, and Sylvans are said (by the Sylvans themselves) to be the first people to be created, by a force known as the guardians and protectors of nature in all its forms, as well as stewards. Other gods also arose, said to have created the Humans and the Orcans. The Sylvan mythology also mentions other people, who live invisibly, and others that represent corruption, but they are ambiguous descriptions. Some gods arose in direct conflict to others, and it is this deific conflict which supposedly ingrained the cultural and philosophical conflicts of other other races. This division caused great strife, and changed the face of Sinensis through an age of continental conflict and warfare which didn't succomb until the gods came to an accord. We are in the Third Age. Ethnicities * Psijian: The Psijian are Sylvan who are less-traditional than the southern Siclians. Even so, this only translates into being slightly more inclined to Human-Sylvan relations. Psijians rule the governing body with Siclians remaining mostly politically neutral. They are heavily focused on magical studies and are considered the foremost experts on the majority of magical subjects. * Siclians: It was from the Siclians that the Psijian culture sprouted. Traditionally, they are very stoic people, to whom face is extremely important, as is your role in society. They are mildly suspicious of other races and seek to keep to themselves, while the Psijians are more inclined to explore or work with other races. They are sometimes considered by the Psijians to be slow-paced, methodical, and meticulous.